


Untempted

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [16]
Category: Dangerous Liaisons (1988)
Genre: Attraction, BBW, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Facials, Falling In Love, For Adults Only, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love/Hate, Missionary Position, Music, Oral Sex, Overweight, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piano, Piano Sex, Rain, Seduction, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virginity, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: When the Chevalier Danceny is assigned as my new music teacher, neither he nor myself are particularly pleased. While he had been hoping for as attractive, charming and thin a pupil as his former one, Cecile de Volanges, he instead is greeted with an overweight, awkward and shy young woman. I am disgusted in return by the scandal that my instructor has just left behind him and despise his lack of morals and loyalty in his behavior towards Cecile with his subsequent affair with the Marquise de Merteuil.In this state of mutual disinterest and disgust we attempt to get our lessons over with as quickly as possible. However, when we both find ourselves letting our prejudices and preconceptions gradually go in the face of getting to know each other better we find that sometimes dangerous liaisons can occur without one ever expecting  them to.*This was meant to be in the vein of Jane Austen but went horribly wrong along the way. Or horribly right depending on your point of view and feelings towards Jane versus graphic sex. :/
Relationships: The Chevalier Danceny/Cécile de Volanges, The Chevalier Danceny/Marquise de Merteuil, The Chevalier Danceny/Me, Vicomte de Valmont & The Chevalier Danceny
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 7





	Untempted

**Author's Note:**

> I was not impressed by the behaviour of the characters in Dangerous Liaisons. I don't respect people sleeping around especially when they loudly profess to be in love with someone else. This story reflects that.
> 
> I'm not sure that my name, Erin, fits in with all of these other names. Then again, I'm not sure why all of those Americans were in France. Or that one Scottish man, for that matter. There are some mysteries in life that we just have to go with, I guess.
> 
> This is also very much longer than I ever expected it would be for a one shot.

When they had informed me just whom my new music teacher would be, I was not at all impressed. The Chevalier Raphael Danceny had just escaped a most embarrassing situation where he had been having a liaison with his former pupil, a beauty named Cecile de Volanges. It had turned out, however, that de Volanges had been taking sexual lessons from one Vicomte de Valmont. The Vicomte was lovers with a woman called the Marquise Isabelle de Merteuil, whom had set up the affair with Cecile. She also had become lovers with this music teacher Danceny. This all had lead eventually to Valmont dying at the hands of my new proposed music teacher when he had discovered Valonges infidelity.

That the Chevalier had also been unfaithful did not seem to have occurred to him. Then again, such was the common sustenance of hypocrites.

After hearing the sordid tale from my friend Azolan, the Vicomte's manservant, months previously, there had been bred in me a certain contempt for this Danceny, who eagerly professed love for one woman and then bedded another.

It just seemed my poor fortune then when my mother announced the Chevalier was to be my new music teacher.

I have always been overweight. This fact had been continuously pointed out to me by others since childhood and I now soon learned that it was my downfall once again. The Chevalier's family and connections were trying to save him from the current scandal and disgrace. They sought employment for the music teacher but feared a repetition of the past: an infatuation with a pupil. My mother was not wealthy but desired me to learn the piano; it would increase my chances of finding a husband, something she feared that both my lack of a dowry and the fickleness of men would hinder me from anyway.

Believing that the Chevalier Raphael Danceny would not be tempted by my plump visage they had offered his services to my mother at a discount. Not wanting to displease my beloved matriarch, I agreed silently to the whole arrangement while quietly fuming.

I dreaded my first meeting with the scoundrel. I feared this stranger's first disappointed glimpse of me, my own anger at his past behavior and probably most of all my inherent _shyness_. I was never that comfortable in the presence of people outside of my family, which consisted of a mother and sister alone. We lived in a smallish manor outside of the city where the Chevalier dwelled himself.

When the day arrived to finally meet my music teacher, I faced it with an erratically beating heart and a joyless demeanor.

I could tell by the expression on his face that he was likewise disappointed, most probably by my weight. Although, surely he had known he could not repeat the same mistake he had committed with de Volanges, he no doubt had wanted a more statuesque pupil to help make the time spent instructing me more pleasant to the eyes, at least. I, on the other hand, was upset by his attractiveness. He had a deceptively kind face with thoughtful dark eyes, full lips, that could often smile sweetly when needed, and a beautiful mass of sleek black hair.

He would have been just the type of man I would find handsome and appealing if I hadn't known to what depraved levels he had already lowered himself to.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I already met your fine mother a few days prior. I see that you have taken after her good looks," he said bowing before me.

I could not keep my eyes on his but looked at the ground. I could barely hold any comfort in fake flattery; it only increased my discomfort.

"My daughter looks forward to begin her lessons with you," my mother commented as she urged the music teacher to sit down on the settee in the drawing room with a wave of her hand.

Reluctantly I sat beside him, uncomfortable by his closeness. I stared at the antique rug on the floor, wishing I could have forgone the uselessness of learning a musical instrument when it was unlikely to help me get betrothed anyway.

I could tell Danceny was equally upset by having to sit by my side. He could barely look at me, nor I at him. The man seemed more at ease conversing with my mother whom could charm most men with her manner and way with a conversation.

It was a good thing that she was there or the room would have been overtaken by complete silence. As it was, we sat together on the settee, pretending to tolerate each other: him finding me too unpleasantly large while I found him too much the opposite way, reminding myself to not be fooled by a handsome face; the both of us probably wondering how we would survive the tedious company of one another and wishing for its ending before it had even begun.

* * *

Danceny was pleasantly surprised by the Erard Piano that my family owned on which he would teach me. That had been clear from the day we had first met. He was not so impressed with me, however, I soon received the distinct impression.

We were both often quiet during lessons.

Well quiet except for those moments when my teacher proceeded in telling me in great detail what I was doing wrong. Which, in his opinion, was a great many things.

I took the criticism in silence for weeks until after one particularly harsh, and in my view, needless fault finding.

"And I suppose that the attractive Cecile de Volanges was a perfect pupil!" I snapped woefully. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the Chevalier asked, his usual reserve dented.

"It means that she was a beautiful creature whom you probably deplored correcting in such an unfeeling manner."

"Cecile was bestowed with a rare musical grace," Raphael Danceny stated calmly. "A grace you evidently lack."

"Yes. And with all of that natural grace and talent you found it incredibly hard to keep your admiration confined solely in your bloomers!"

It was worth the sudden shame of my true feelings being unleashed in such a crude torrent to see the look of shock on the Chevalier's face. In time, he composed himself long enough to exchange his shock for disgust.

"You hardly say a word to me and when you do it is the must crude and repulsive thing a woman could utter," he chastised. "If you do not take back your words, I shall be forced to tell your mother I pity her for having such a vulgar tongued creature for a daughter!"

Spurned on by his words, I only felt compelled to criticize him for once.

"Oh I am sorry," I falsely apologized. "Your admiration was bestowed upon another first. You loved Cecile with your eyes and not your heart and when next they fell on something which pleased you more immediately you went to it vainly instead."

I banged my fist on the lower end of the piano keys loudly in anger. Suddenly my mother appeared in the doorway.

"I think that was a _very_ wrong note," she remarked. "Mr. Danceny please do a better job in instructing my daughter."

She then shut the door leaving us alone again.

"You are a trollop, Miss Smyth," he hissed under his breath. "No man in his right man would desire such a fleshy and obscene woman! We are wasting our time! It would be better if you were sent to a convent than to waste both of our time teaching you the piano for a groom who will never appear."

My eyes stung with tears which gave my pain away and I think the Chevalier regretted his words the instant he saw the water threatening to fall. He was not cruel by nature I would find out soon enough; his most recent experiences had only made him so. Still I was unaware and meanly ignorant of this.

"I will not be like your not so _beloved_ Miss de Volanges," I retaliated. "I do not desire to go to a convent and worship my Maker in hypocrisy as she and you do. I choose not to love my God with mere words but not actions. As a Christian I apologize for my cruelty, but I think we need no longer play this game of pretense. We do not like each other's company. That is painfully clear. We should try to get past this most grevious chore of teaching and learning as quickly as possible. I am sorry I am such a poor student so it makes it difficult to. Shall we proceed regardless?"

I swiftly turned back to the keys of ebony and ivory. Slowly he joined me, his moves now less confident.

His criticisms also did not come as quickly as they previously had.

I noticed the man looking at me occassionally afterwards, shyly almost. In such moments where he looked on the verge of apologizing for wounding me I could almost like him.

Almost.

* * *

One day, I was having a difficult time with a certain part of a piece. I looked to my teacher, who was sitting beside me, repeatedly for further aid but the young man seemed lost in his own world and was not paying me the usual amount of attention. Finally I surrendered and asked him why he seemed so distracted.

"I killed a man," he stated with so much regret and sorrow in his eyes and youthful face that my heart broke for him. "I transgressed one of God's ultimate rules. I took a human life out of my own pride, vanity and jealousy. You were right. I did not love Cecile in the honest and pure way. And the Vicomte died for my own selfish needs."

I saw Danceny then for what he truly was: a very young soul whom was as allowed to make his own mistakes as all of us were. Moved by pity, as I am usually caused to do more than most other emotions, I instinctively took his head in my hands and brought it to my heart.

"From what I hear, you did not murder him. Azolan, his manservant was there. He has told everyone whom would listen that his Master wanted to die and walked into your weapon on purpose. It was suicide and not murder. Valmont loved a woman he could never be with. Death was welcome to him then.

"Thank you," Danceny eventually said softly.

I stroked my young teacher's hair and cheek and kissed the top of his head to give to the mournful Chevalier more comfort. We remained like that for several minutes, his head against my full breasts. I felt water upon one of them and knew he had started to weep.

When Danceny lifted his head from off my chest finally, turning it to look up into my face, his sensuous lips accidentally brushed against the soft, white mound of my left breast which appeared overflowing from the top of my dress. I shuddered helplessly from the feeling of them and the way it had made my whole body feel; my nipples tingled and felt odd beneath the fabric of that same dress. He looked up at me, having felt the shiver, heard my quick intake of breath and seen the rush of resulting color to my face.

Suddenly, looking into his dark eyes I wasn't sure the touch had been accidental at all. He looked both embarrassed _and_ guilty.

"M-my apologies," he stammered.

I was still too taken off guard by the feeling that lingered all over my over breasts and spread down to that most personal of areas between my legs. It felt suddenly swollen somehow and hot, as if something had come to life there and no longer wished to slumber.

"I-It is forgivable," I pardoned. "They are hard to avoid."

His face had turned scarlet and I felt my own mirroring the popular shade of embarrassment. Hesitantly we started back on the lesson but we both became easily distracted now after the awkward moment.

It had been a mistake placing the Chevalier's head against my breasts, it seemed. I noticed thereafter that his eyes would often come to rest on my chest longingly as if he wished to return to it. And may the merciful Lord forgive me, my bosom desired for nothing more than to welcome him back.

* * *

There had been born an attraction between us in that moment since we first learned to disregard facts that we could not change in the other. He saw me past my heavy weight as a kind and gentle young woman while I saw him as a kind and gentle young man. We got on far better albeit with some odd and unwanted moments when we became painfully aware of each other's presence.

One such instance occurred as Danceny was leaning over me from behind; his hands clasped over mine as he tried to show me a way to manipulate the keys with more ease since I was repeatedly hitting an off note. I felt his gaze go from off of the piano to my bosom, return to our hands and then come to rest for a longer duration at the swelling of my full breasts.

"Is there something of interest down the front of my dress?" I inquired. "Perhaps the reason to my poor playing or the true note I am supposed to be hitting?"

It was not proper of me to tease him but I was shyly aware of his continued stare and both was embarrassed and excited by it.

"How acquainted are you with your body?" he suddenly asked.

I continued playing not liking the unexpected topic of conversation.

"When I was young, I used to play with myself mother's knowledge. It was the innocent happenings of children whom are curious and do not know better. When I became older I was curious and used to try to peer between my legs with a mirror. I saw a nub of some kind and became terrified I was a man until I learned the contrary."

He started to sit beside me again, looking into my face which would not turn to look at him in response. I could feel his eyes coming to rest on my breasts again. "You are all _woman_ , Erin, let me assure you," he stated.

"Too _much_ woman some have often said," I replied flatly, ignoring his gaze and that damned pressure starting between my legs again. "You thought so also when you first set eyes on me."

He lifted his brown irises from off my cleavage to look at my face now and I think he saw the tears inside my eyes as I refused to look at him but continued playing the music sheet before me.

"I am most sorry," he apologized. "That was before I knew you. You were right. I let my heart be led by my eyes too often. You showed me your kindness days ago...I have thought of little else since."

I did not reply that I found him entering my own thoughts and possibly just as difficult to be rid of.

"You have not been with a man?" he asked. "You spoke of Azolan. Your relationship is not of an intimate nature?"

I was appalled at the suggestion that I would behave as he and his unfortunate acquaintances had. "I am saving myself for the man I love and expect to _only_ love for the rest of my life. Azolan is a friend and nothing more. My weight dispelled his interest in me as it once did yours."

The Chevalier Raphael Danceny beamed in delighted pleasure. "I am happy to hear this."

He placed his hand about my large bodiced waist and pressed his face into the side of my cheek, closing his eyes and kissing me.

While a most pleasant sensation I had to nip this attraction in its unwise bud before it doomed us both.

"You are attracted to me for my chastity then. You do not wish a repeat of Cecile de Volanges. You, to put it boldly, wish to be the first to break me in," I criticized whilst keeping my attention on the keys beneath my fingers.

Raphael released me, rose from the bench and ran a hand through his hair. "I cannot understand how someone so innocent and usually shy possesses at the same time the tongue of the most brazen sailor!"

"And I don't understand how someone as sweet and innocent as you let yourself be seduced by the Marquise!" I shouted as I stopped playing.

We glared at each other for a moment but then I felt tears stinging my eyes once again. I realized suddenly that what was bothering me even more was simple female jealousy. I did not enjoy thinking of Raphael around the woman, whom was old enough to be his mother, but, whom being thinner and more beautiful than I, had fulfilled his physical needs in a way I feared I never could.

I resumed my work at the piano.

"You are jealous!" he stated in realization, looking pleased and joyous.

I said absolutely nothing in reply not wanting to make God weep with a lie.

The Chevalier came and stood behind me once more. His hands suddenly wrapped around me, cupping a breast in each of his palm and making me gasp as I could no longer continue playing. "You are so soft," he whispered into my ear, hungrily. "These...once I rested my head between them and I longed for no other place."

"Who is the brazen one now?" I asked feeling uncomfortable and inexplicably hot.

"One must adapt their dialogue to suit one's conversational partner," he commented, squeezing each of my breasts which overflowed from his large searching hands.

I tried to steady my breath, feeling my nipples once again tingling. I was becoming aroused, I realized and was helpless to stop it.

"And this," he said his fingers sliding from my chest to my protruding stomach. "This is like a giant breast as well, contained by too much corset."

I had never heard it called this before but was too excited to know if I should be flattered or embarrassed.

"Y-you j-jest," I remarked.

His hands returned to their place on my breasts and I heard my labored breathing come more loudly as he squeezed, his fingertips eventually tracing the mounds of exposed flesh and dipping into the cleavage.

I moaned unable to stop myself.

"That little nub you used to look at," Danceny whispered into my ear as he continued his caresses. "Right now it is swelling as your pleasure increases. God placed it there for just such a purpose. When it reaches its climax you will suffer an overwhelming sensation of joyous release."

I leaned back against him, trying to fight the growing sensation between my legs, not liking the sound of this little death. "And are you my sexual teacher now besides my musical one?" I managed to murmur.

"I would want nothing more," he said taking the lobe of my ear and sucking on it.

I tried to stay focused afraid I was about to succumb to his desire for i felt it was my own now too. My mind grasped onto something to cool his ardour. "As Valmont was to your precious Cecile?" I asked.

He freed me immediately. I turned to find him staring at me in wounded contempt. "And here I thought you kind," he stated. 

Turning to leave, I could not let him go and spend the rest of the day haunted by the hatred and hurt in his eyes. I grabbed for his hand and he spun around. "Forgive me," I pleaded. "I am frightened. That is all. I am a virgin as you suspected."

His youthful face was soft once more and I gently placed his hand on my chest to feel my heart beating wildly enough to make my flesh quake. It was probably yet another of my mistakes for I could see him looking at me with compassion but there was his own arousal mixed with it as well.

Still I foolishly let it linger, liking his gaze and touch equally as much. 

* * *

My mother had come in shortly after that and the Chevalier had been hastily sent away with the announcement that unexpected company had come and the room was needed. I wasted the remaining day in a turmoil, unsure of what to do. I had become fond of the man I had once felt nothing more than contempt for. My blasted chest yearned to feel his hands and head against it once again and that bud was throbbing now and then at the thought of what he could do to me if I let him.

Still I had no desire to end up like Cecile back in her convent or worse, Tourvel, whom was in her grave after her liaisons with the Vicomte de Valmont.

I felt I had disgraced my mother and sister by allowing Danceny to touch me under the roof of our shared house. I knew all too well the shame that was heaped upon a woman whom had disgraced her family in a carnal matter. Yet I was acting most ignorantly and alternately rebuking and encouraging my teacher.

I wished to tell Raphael this during our following lesson but when he came he seemed sheepish himself. He opened his mouth, closed it rapidly and then with resolve started again. "Erin, I am sorry once again. I was too forward yesterday. My knowledge that my time of seeing you each day grows shorter made me such. I confessed feelings and desires it would have been better for me to hide."

I smiled shyly. "I apologize also. I do not always act or speak as I should."

We smiled at one another innocently from across the room. "Shall we forget it ever happened?" he asked.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Let us begin today's lesson then," he said and sat beside me on the bench. "In a chaste fashion and as friends."

It started off well enough. He showed me a few progressions and the like.

Then all of a sudden his hands brushed against mine. We both blushed until a few seconds later when his hands grasped my own more fiercely. Before either of us knew what we were doing, our lips found each other and started to kiss in a most timid manner which suddenly became all too passionate and indiscreet. I gasped as his lips left mine to trail down my throat and to my bosom again which finally received him back gratefully. He pushed his head between them and I pushed him closer into it, enjoying the feeling of the weight of his head against the weight of my chest. I cried out in delighted surprise as his tongue began to dip into my cleavage, licking me all the way back up to my mounds of peeking flesh which he peppered with frantic kisses.

When the door started to open, we separated, going falsely back to the piano.

"What note was that Chevalier?" my mother asked.

"G," Danceny asked his voice rough.

My mother contemplated this. "It sounded off. Teach her better," she instructed.

She left and I quickly thanked God that she had not come close enough to see the saliva still glistening on my breasts.

Fearing another interruption, we spent our attention solely on one of our final piano lessons, painfully aware of each other and our unsatisfied bodies and hearts.

* * *

I received a note the next day from the Chevalier. It read simply:

_**I shall not see you anymore. I am no more properly untempted. If this continues I will take you with your consent or not and I do not wish to hurt you...** _

_**For I love you.** _

_**-R** _

I held the note to the heart which longed to hold Raphael Danceny to it and wept profusely believing my chance with the man I now realized I was in love with also had fled without me seizing it as I should have.

* * *

My mother, however, had different plans.

"That bold and irresponsible young man!" she insulted over breakfast the following morning. "I have paid him in advance for one last lesson and he shall fulfill his obligation! Tomorrow afternoon he will return to teach you one final time. Your sister and I are going to Versailles. You will have the house alone with the Chevalier. I know how much you two despise each other so try not to do too much damage. Upon our return we do not wish to find two corpses awaiting us."

* * *

The day was raining, a steady downpour which had almost dissuaded my mother and sister in their journey. I sat in the empty house, resting my arm on the piano and staring at the rain falling outside. Many drops met the glass of the window and I watched absently as they slid down, collecting companions on the way. I was waiting for the sound of Danceny's arrival. Not sure of what this last meeting was to be like between us.

When I finally heard the front door open in the hallway, I knew Raphael had finally come to me.

He entered the drawing room completely soaked. His black hair was hanging down about his wet face and he struggled to look at me through eyes obscured by lashes that had caught too many raindrops.

"What on earth happened?" I asked.

"The blasted carriage became stuck in the mud. I feared you waiting for me so I ran all the way to your house and became drenched in the process!" he exclaimed angrily. "I knew you were to be alone and I worried you growing concerned and frightened."

Touched by his compassion I kissed his slippery cheek. "I will fetch some towels."

I did just that and returned quickly enough to find him still dripping on to the floor. "We have to get you out of those clothes."

Our eyes met and we both felt something pass between us. It was a sensation that consisted of knowing what was about to happen but feeling helpless in stopping it...No. That is not completely honest. We could have prevented it if we had wanted to but the desire to do so did not exist inside of either of us. So we surrendered to what merely felt the most natural and God ordained course of events.

He had caused the rain and the mud after all.

Slowly, I started to undress the Chevalier. My hands were shaking badly and he brought his hands to them in order to help them in their endeavor, just as he often did when he was teaching me the piano. I threw each article of clothing onto the floor, letting it cry into the carpet and the floor beneath it. My thoughts could hardly go to concerns of rotting hardwood. They were solely focused on revealing the body of the man standing wet before me.

His chest now exposed, I laid my hand on it over his heart which I felt furiously pounding under its palm. I kissed it in an attempt to calm it, my face becoming wet from the rain still covering his skin. Looking up into Raphael's face, we shared a tender kiss which grew more hungry the longer it lasted before I returned to the task of undressing my lover. 

I removed his boots and stockings before I turned to his pants and what lay underneath. In expectant curiosity, I noticed that a bulge seemed to be lifting in them, and I tried to keep my pace as slow and teasing as it had previously been. This only seemed to make the rising swell even more. As I removed the bloomers, urging Danceny to step out of them a leg at a time, I avoided looking at the strange and foreign sight I saw from the corner of my eye until I had stepped away, the drenched underclothes in my hands.

The Chevalier Raphael Danceny stood completely naked in my drawing room and I swallowed harshly as I finally cast my gaze down his exposed torso to his groin. The only naked males I had ever witnessed were those found in artwork of painting and sculpture. Their penises usually hung down and I was shocked at the revelation of Danceny's one pointing more towards the ceiling than the floor. It burned red and looked painfully swollen. The balls beneath it looked heavy and full too.

"I-I've n-never seen one...one like that before," I stammered. "It's so big a-and raw. Is that-that normal?" I swallowed again, both mesmerized and scared of it.

"Yes," Raphael answered and I could tell he was further becoming aroused by my stare, for his voice was thick and his member twitched before my eyes, something glistening at its tip that I was sure had not been there before and was not simply rain.

Despite my intimidation at the organ, I walked to the man again and began to dry him off with a bit more speed then I had seen to his undressing. I did his torso first and then his legs, leaving his groin untouched. My head accidentally brushed into his privates and caused him to moan. As I was toweling off his knees, I felt something drip onto my cheek and I realized that it was that peculiar liquid dripping from the head of Danceny's penis again. He was gazing down at me, his face almost as red as his organ and full of craving. I wiped his cock's teardrop from off my cheek. The fluid stayed on my fingertips for a moment before I felt the urge to taste it under his gaze and gave in, placing it on my tongue.

It was certainly not what I expected but was not wholly distasteful either.

Danceny shuddered and I went back to drying off the rest of his legs. Finished with this, I knew only his buttocks remained primarily wet. If I tried to wipe off his penis it looked like it only threatened to become slicked again with the liquid steadily streaming down it. I wrapped my arms around it to his buttocks and as I did so his testicles were pressed into my breasts as the shaft of his swollen penis rested on the soft swell of the exposed cleavage. His member was soft and hot and felt wonderful against my own skin. He moaned very loudly again as I started to towel off his full ass, my equally full chest rubbing against his most private of areas. I saw his penis dancing between my breasts then and felt that swelling between my own legs as liquid spilled from the member more furiously, dripping into the crevice between my mammaries. 

Always one to enjoy food whenever it was offered, and to experience with delight its varied flavors and textures, I saw the leaking penis so close to my mouth and found my head lowering slowly to take it into my anticipating opening. A gush of the strange liquid came pouring forth and I suckled the penis' red and swollen tip trying to call out any more that it sheltered.

"Erin..." the Chevalier started to moan my name as I dropped the towel and began to caress his buttocks with my bare hands all the while continuing to play with the organ resting inside my mouth with my exploring tongue.

He began to rock his hips, thrusting into my bosom and mouth and I sucked, blew and licked some more, pressing my overlarge chest against his balls and cock.

My name never left his lips; he repeated it several times as he proceeded his movements until I felt his penis spasming violently. I feared something was wrong and after one last deep suck i removed the organ incase I was somehow hurting it only for it to shoot a series of white liquid up and on to my face. I realized that the Chevalier had come to that place which marked climax for a man then and that what was covering me was the fluid which, when placed in the right area, could produce a baby.

He fell to his knees immediately in front of me, grabbing the towel from behind him and tenderly cleaning my face.

Swallowing a mouthful of his liquid I suddenly realized what I had done and became fearful of what his opinion of me would now be.

"You think me a depraved and disgusting thing," I started to weep. "I am dirty and sinful."

Tears started to mix with the white spray on my cheeks but Raphael kissed me quickly, ceasing my words and momentarily my crying. When we parted he held my face and looked deeply into my eyes as I bit my lip to quell another sob.

"On the contrary, I think I misused your talent and a wind instrument would have been more fitting for your wise and pretty mouth. How can I think you as depraved when I wanted you to?" he reassured. "Surely Hell holds no place for an Angel who was merely drying me off, and then reading my mind, fulfilled my growing and painful need."

He cleaned off the rest of my face and then kissed me again. Looking down at my cleavage also wet from his spill he started to clean it off as well, making me feel warm, my nipples responding with that by now familiar tingling sensation.

Peering longingly from my pale, heaving mountains to my face and easily reading my arousal, Raphael kissed me passionately again, his mouth once again making an exodus from lips, to throat to mound.

I moaned, taking his head and pushing it closer into my heavy breasts which lay soft on either side of his face.

"I have another need for you to fulfill," Danceny suddenly announced.

"Yes," I groaned, missing the touch of his lips and tongue at work on me.

"You have seen my body; let me see yours," came the request.

I feared this more than anything he could have asked of me. Bodices and ties kept certain things tightly in rein or lifted them up giving a far more attractive appearance than what lay underneath, I knew. Cecile and the Marquise would look beautiful without such tricks; I could only look worse. Still it was fair that he would see what was truth and not mere illusion. I nodded sadly not meeting his eyes but staring at his thighs before me, his penis spent and now flaccid between them.

He pulled me to my feet and we stood before each other.

First the Chevalier undid the ties of my hair, permitting my brown hairs of waves curls to fall around my shoulders. Then he busied himself with the removal of my dress. When I was in only my undergarments, I could not look, fearing the disgust when he discovered my even wider stomach and that my breasts were so large they had abandoned any hope of winning any fight against gravity.

It was with joyous shock then when I was naked before him, but instead of his being repelled by my unclothed figure, Danceny took my breasts in his hands and started to kiss them gently.

I gasped as he lifted one in his hand and placed the pap in his mouth, coaxing it out with his slow and sensuous sucking. I pressed reflexively into him and felt his penis rub against me. I could tell it was becoming hard again. I moaned as he turned to the other breast, freeing the teat from it now also.

"Why?" I murmured past the pleasure growing in my nipples and coursing straight to my throbbing bud again. "H-how can you when I'm not like the other girls?"

Kissing down my breasts and to my round belly, Raphael began to caress and kiss it then also as he rested on his knees. "Simply because you _aren't_ them," he stated. "I love what is beneath this weight of yours, Erin. So I love it in response as well."

I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders, my tummy going close against his cheek. "Sorry," I apologized.

"Why?" he asked kissing it once more.

After a few seconds, I called out in surprise as his hand found the fur covered swell below my stomach and began to stroke it, his fingers running through the curled and wiry hair.

"How swollen are you?" he asked.

I could not speak. I felt as if I was on fire down below. My opening seemed to be widening as well and I felt suddenly very wet as if fluid was somehow coming from me now also. He gently spread my folds and, sure enough, some slowly began to trickle out and down my plump thigh.

Dancenly brought his head to the running fluid and licked it up, causing more to spill out.

"That's your body's way of preparing for me to enter it," he stated. "The Lord does not wish for it to be a painful thing for a woman to be loved by a man. He makes the place widen and wet for her lover's arrival."

"Th-they don't tell us things like that," I stated feeling heat in the places we discussed. "They teach us to be afraid instead."

"And that only brings on more fear," he said and kissed my furry hill.

Standing once more, the Chevalier took my shoulders in his hands and backed me towards the piano. Swiftly he lowered the top, creating a flat surface. "Climb up on it," he demanded.

"Will it not break?" I asked in fright.

He smiled sweetly, taking my head in his hands once more. "At the conservatory, my two best friends and I would often sit on one just like this. It will hold."

I nodded and used the bench to reach it. Kneeling on the keys it made a bad sound. My naked ass offered to him, Danceny bit one plump cheek and then kissed it afterwards. 

Sitting on the piano top, grateful it felt that it would not collapse, I looked at him and feigned a pout.

"I could not resist," he stated remorseful. "You are the most delicious thing I have viewed all day. Now lie back and let me further sample you."

Feeling the throbbing increase, I fell back on to the piano and spread my legs. Danceny parted them a bit further as he stood between them. There was the sensation of liquid flowing out again and I watched past my breasts and tummy as the young man dipped his thumb and finger into my folds and found where the bud had grown quite large. I arched as he took it in his grip and rubbed it. My nipples hardened from my arousal.

We gazed at one another as he continued to play with it, until I shifted my legs a bit and rubbed my ass into the piano. Soon my eyes witnessed Raphael placing his head between my large white thighs as he savoured me.

The feeling of his lips and then tongue on the bud caused me to raise my hips, making his dark head be progressively enveloped by my crotch. I could not stop though. The feeling was too strong and my need too hungry. I felt myself being adored by the workings of his mouth and writhed on the piano's now flattened top. The pressure built, becoming almost unbearable until finally with one loud cry, and a massive jolt followed by several others I experienced a release of some kind as Danceny had told me I would. The nub twitched frantically proceeded by my vagina and even the embarrassing hole at the back.

The Chevalier looked up at me as I lay panting and squirming, draped across the piano where he had taught me for months. This was to be our last lesson and he was playing me like I was the instrument of his preference.

Quickly the man climbed on to the piano and I saw that he had grown erect and large once more. He was coming to claim me now in that way which men forever sought to take both the women they were attracted to or, more importantly, truly cared for.

"I love you, Raphael Danceny," I stated as I brought my hand to his magnificent cock and began to play with it. "Did you mean it when you told me that you were in love with me too?"

At my touch, he had closed his eyes and put his head back. As his organ wetted the tips of my fingers and palms he lifted it again and opened his eyes. "Yes. I love you, Erin."

"Then please have me," I said spreading my legs farther apart. "For me there will never be another but you."

I gave his member one final loving stroke before relinquishing my hold on it.

I felt his penis, demanding and stiff, at my opening as he lowered his upper body so it was an inch above me. His hair fell forward and I brushed it behind his ear before he kissed me. The kiss deepening, the Chevalier Raphael Danceny thrusted inside of me. Flesh teared past the folds and pain coursed through my body as pleasure had done moments before. I screamed out and Raphael was mumbling apologies into my ear. He made to leave the body where I now felt him tearing and filling wide but I would not permit it. I locked him in place with my right leg; using it past my pain to rub against his left buttocks.

Realizing he needed to overpower the agony of the loss of my maidenhood, Raphael began to manipulate my chest. He suckled my nipples once more, bestowing slight bites on the massive flesh which surrounded them, licking the skin and the responding teats as well.

I moved from the pleasure and discovered a wave of some other bliss from my lower region which was now embracing the Chevalier's leaking and impatient penis. I raised my hips up, taking it in more and some part deep inside of me surged with an even deeper pleasure than the massaging of my bud had brought.

"Ohhhhh," I moaned greedily and looked to see that Raphael was similarly caught in some lustful bliss.

He was thrusting slowly, trying to stop himself in the face of my pain but hungrily and desperately wanting to go further and please that part of him that was buried deep inside of me.

"Please do with me as you will," I said pressing my forehead against his.

Given permission, the Chevalier unleashed his full passion upon me, grabbing my wide hips and pumping his penis into me. I could feel it sliding in and out, overwhelming my previous suffering by its unrelenting motion. My body was taking it and responding, ravenous for it also. When Danceny once again started to devour my chest, I felt a return to that shattering climax growing near.

Clutching his beautiful round ass, I urged him in even deeper and felt my tunnel begin to clench and unclench, as if it were a throat swallowing the serpent of flesh burrowed deep within it. Raphael called out now too, moans and cries having reached this crescendo together at last.

His penis was unleashing its seed deep inside of me and it was as if my body was draining it of every drop it had to offer. It was the perfect ending to an act committed out of love and acceptance.

Both finished now, sweat covering our completely naked skin, our lips found each other again.

When he finally pulled out of my vaginal embrace, Raphael lay beside me on the piano top and we clung to each other.

"Are you upset I can not keep it in my bloomers now?" he inquired cheekily.

"No," I commented. "If the world was a juste place you would never need to keep it in there at all."

"Shall I walk around our loving and happy home naked then?"

I looked at him in shock and he stared into my wide eyes with a cheerful daze. "Does that mean?" I asked.

He nodded. "When your mother returns, I intend to ask her for your hand in marriage. Along with your breasts, your stomach and your fine _poche_ ," he announced and stroked the hairy pale mountain he had just exited, getting his fingers wet with his own cum in the process.

I held him very closely to me then. "I would not add those last three items when you speak to her but please do."

"You will have me then?" he asked, holding me with an equal tightness.

"For every single day and night of the rest of my life. And in everyone in the world that lies after."

My soon to be husband kissed me on the cheek. "And there I shall thank my Maker in person for finally leading me to the proper temptation at last," Raphael Danceny happily proclaimed with another wonderful kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. This started out as a sort of Jane Austenish piece in the vein of Mansfield Park and then the next thing I knew Danceny and I were having sex on top of the piano. :/
> 
> I think all that bodily fluid would have damaged the piano, come to think of it also.


End file.
